


Under the Mistletoe

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Tom Riddle, but there's very little actual professor-ing going on, some scorpius/albus in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Riddle, uh, I think the only way to get out is, you know-” He turned even redder as he gestured vaguely, waving his arms around, hoping Tom would understand.“What- oh.” A visible flush spread on his high cheekbones. “There must be a way. It’s only mistletoe!”-----------------When the entirety of the Hogwarts populace just wants the oblivious Professors to kiss and get it over with, Scorpius, Albus, Rose and Molly decide take matters into their own hands.Betaed bySnowy_Rain
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 9
Kudos: 505
Collections: Anonymous





	Under the Mistletoe

“Everyone knows what to do?”

Three heads nodded furiously.

“Rose, you made sure the enchantments can’t be broken?”

“For goodness’ sake! I stole the enchantments from Mum and-" Rose turned as red as her namesake flower and whispered furiously in embarrassment. “-you and Albus tested it, rather publicly, might I add.  _ Multiple times _ .”

Scorpius gave her an unabashed grin.

“It was just in front of you two.” He gestured to her and Molly.

“Two too many,” Rose grumbled.

“Molly, you practiced that face which makes Professor Potter melt?”

Molly puffed her little chest. “Every night all week!”

Scorpius nodded.

“Albus, you-”

Albus rolled his eyes. “Let’s get Dad and Professor Riddle to hook up already. I’m getting bored.” 

Scorpius Malfoy smirked at his co-conspirators. “Mission, start.”

* * *

  
  


Molly looked back, holding a huge wreath of mistletoe. Scorpius and Rose grinned at her from behind a wall. 

Taking a deep breath, she walked up to Professor Potter. She didn’t blink till her eyes became glassy with tears and jutted her lower lip out slightly. She tugged at his robes.

He turned around and, looking at her sad face, knelt down. 

“What is it, Molly?” His voice was low and laced with concern.

“I- I-" Molly hiccupped, “I can’t h-h-hang this-" She raised her arms which were laden with the wreath. "-pretty wreath up! I tried s-so hard!” A tear slid down her face.

Behind the wall, Rose jabbed an elbow into Scorpius’ side.

“Ow! Rose!”   
  


“Told you she was good.”

“I never said she wasn’t!”

“Just  _ watch- _ ”

Harry wiped the tear with his thumb. “Aw, can I help you with that?”

Molly slowly nodded.

“Where do you want to hang it, Molly?”

Molly gave a loud, fake sniffle as she discreetly examined the Great Hall.

“There!” She pointed at a spot on the wall, dangerously close to where Professor Riddle was putting finishing touches on another Christmas tree with the snow he was conjuring. 

Harry’s brows knitted together when he noticed where she was pointing. He pointed to a bare part of the wall on the opposite side of the Hall. “Molly, there’s a nice empty spot there-”

Molly looked into his eyes unblinkingly, a few more tears rolled down her face as her bottom lip started wobbling even more. 

“But that p-place is  _ perfect _ , Uncle Harry.” Her voice sounded like she was seconds away from sobbing.

Harry stood up  _ so fast _ his head spun. Not wanting to deal with a crying Molly, he held her hand and made his way towards where she had pointed with her in tow. 

“Oh yes, that place is absolutely perfect for that beautiful mistletoe wreath,” Harry said quickly, hoping to avert a potential catastrophe.

Rose and Scorpius were smothering their giggles behind the wall.

“No, Uncle Harry! A little more to the left!” 

Harry glanced in unease at Tom, who hadn’t noticed him yet, thoroughly engrossed in conjuring snow. Harry opened his mouth to say something to Molly, looked sideways at her, and shut it with an audible click. Gulping, he stepped cautiously towards the left, the wreath bobbing in the air as he moved.

“Here?”   
  


“A  _ tiny _ bit more to the left, please.”

Harry grumbled under his breath as he stepped right behind Tom. Tom turned around, arched a stupidly elegant brow at him, and went back to his work. They were standing almost back-to-back, and there was a certain tension in the air that hadn’t been there before.

“Here?”

“Yes please, Uncle Harry!”

Harry hung up the wreath and took a small step back to admire the admittedly beautiful mistletoe, unconsciously stepping closer to Tom. Tom glanced back at Harry uneasily. But before he could do anything like choosing a different Christmas tree to work on from the dozen in the Hall, Albus came running and smashed into Tom, who in turn stumbled into Harry. Both of them were thrown under the mistletoe wreath.

Albus panted, out of breath. “I’m so sorry but I really need to find Rose! Molly, have you seen her?” 

“Nope, but I’ll help you find her!”

And just as Tom narrowed his eyes from where he was sprawled on the floor on top of Harry, Albus and Molly took off, turning round the corner and joining Rose and Scorpius, crouching behind the wall. They  _ all _ were giggling uncontrollably. 

“Satisfactory?”

Scorpius pecked Albus’ lips. “Oh, it was  _ glorious _ .”

“Those brats,” Tom muttered.

“Uh, Riddle, you might want to get off of me.” A steady redness was creeping down Harry’s neck.

Tom jumped up as if he were electrocuted, shooting Harry an unimpressed look. 

Both men tried to walk away, but the mistletoe curled downwards and began to wind itself around the two, pushing them towards each other as they struggled to get away.

Tom narrowed his eyes at the mistletoe, which was now curling around their legs and making its way upwards, and waved his wand over it, trying to stop the mistletoe.

It only grew faster.

He tried again.

The mistletoe shot upwards, now snaking over Tom and Harry’s thighs.

He snarled in frustration and tried to set it on fire.

Harry broke out of his stupor and looked up at Tom.   
  


“Riddle, uh, I think the only way to get out is,  _ you know-” _ He turned even redder as he gestured vaguely, waving his arms around, hoping Tom would understand.

“What-  _ oh _ .” A visible flush spread on his high cheekbones. “There  _ must _ be a way. It’s only mistletoe!”

He tried to zap it with electricity.

The mistletoe encased their legs.   
  


He tried to cut it.   
  


The mistletoe looped around their torso.

“Riddle, this isn’t really working-”

“ _ It. Will. Work _ .”

At this point, they were uncomfortably close, legs bound together, and if they weren’t leaning away from each other, they would’ve been sharing the same breath.

Tom tried to get the wreath off the wall.

The vines grew thicker.

“At this rate, we’ll become mistletoe mummies. Let’s just-” 

“I will  _ not _ be defeated by a pile of  _ weeds _ !” Tom hissed at Harry. He looked down at the mistletoe now twining over their shoulders and raised his wand. His flush had spread further, down to his neck.

Harry looked above as if sending a quick prayer, grabbed Tom’s face with both his hands and leaned forward.

Before he could change his mind, he had crashed his lips into Tom’s.

“What are you-  _ mmph. _ ” 

Tom’s wand clattered on the floor. His eyes had flown wide in surprise. 

It felt  _ so good _ .

He moved his lips against Harry’s, eyes fluttering close.

They didn’t notice the mistletoe receding.

They didn’t notice the few students in the Hall cheering.

They didn’t notice the clink of coins being exchanged.

All they knew was the feel of the other’s hand in their hair, soft, plush lips, and their tingling skin.

Tom’s hand snaked around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer. Harry whimpered and ran his hands over the solid muscles on Tom's back.

They kept kissing long after the mistletoe moved away. All the tension in the air had given way to something much sweeter and heated.

When they parted, hands still around each other, slowly opening their eyes as if it were a dream they were not ready to let go of, they stared for a few silent moments.

“So-  _ uh-” _

“Dinner in my quarters tonight?”

“S- sure.”

“Good.” Tom smiled, eyes hooded. 

Harry grinned, still flushed, and placed his head on Tom’s chest, giggling like a giddy schoolgirl. Tom embraced him, tucking the shorter man under his chin.

“Fifty points to Slytherin,” He murmured. Those brats had really outdone themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fulfil the lovely LordVolcrux's prompt in the Chamber of Secrets discord, and betaed by Snowy_Rain (I'm eternally grateful for your help, Snowy <3)  
> Thanks for reading this silly, short piece of fluff! Please let me know if you have any critiques on the writing, concrit is always welcome!


End file.
